roblox_tower_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hallowboomer
Note: Hallowboomer is no longer obtainable. Description The Hallowboomer is the event tower for the Halloween 2018 event. Similar to the Elf, the Hallowboomer fires a flaming pumpkin which follows zombies, and upon impact explodes, lighting all zombies caught in the explosion on fire. At level 1, a Hallowboomer does 1 damage upon explosion and 1 damage per second to zombies that are on fire. Unlike the Flamethrower, the Hallowboomer will continue to shoot at zombies that are already on fire, creating zombie clusters. This is especially effective when combined with splash towers, such as the Mortar or the Tuber. This tower cannot detect Hiddens at any levels on its own and requires a lvl 3+ Aviator or a lvl 4+ Golden Scout to detect camouflaged enemies. However, it can hit Hiddens with its splash. Upgrades Specs ($300) *Slightly increases range. *Cosmetics: Gives the Hallowboomer round glasses. *Increases sell price to $525 Raking Season ($850) *Increases splash radius. *Cosmetics: Attaches a rake to the Hallowboomer's back. The pumpkin that it fires at zombies becomes slightly bigger *Increases sell price to $950 Pumpkin Juice ($2,800) *Fire damage increased to 2. *Blast size slightly increased *Cosmetics: Gives the Hallowboomer black gloves, and attaches a two-cylinder tank filled with orange liquid to its back. The flames turn brighter and bigger. *Increases sell price to $3,300 Spooky Rampage ($7,500) *Range slightly increased. *Splash radius noticeably increased. *Splash damage increased to 8. *Fire damage increased to 5. *The Hallowboomer now fires twice as fast, effectively doubling its efficiency. *Can ignite Lava. *Cosmetics: The Hallowboomer holds a second RPG in its other hand and now has two rakes on its back. The liquid in his tank, the pumpkins, the explosion and the fire inflicted upon the zombies turns green. *Increases sell price to $6,100 Trivia *This tower is the only other tower other than the Flamethrower to have the ability to deal Fire damage, excluding the exclusive tower, the Archer. *The fire damage the Hallowboomer inflicts functions similarly to the ones from the Flamethrower, slowing down zombies. **However, unlike with higher-level Flamethrower, the flames won't stay on the zombie for a long period of time and will go out after 5 seconds, the same as for a low-level Flamethrower. ***On the other hand, the Hallowboomer will keep enemies that are being constantly fired at on fire until they walk out of range. *This tower can be considered a hybrid between Flamethrower and Tuber, having some traits of each but not excelling in the fields that each one of these does. *Unlike other fire-based towers, the green fire created by a lvl 5 Hallowboomer can damage and slow down Lavas. *The pumpkins shot by this tower actually follow the zombie they were fired at. This can be easily seen with fast zombies, such as Lightnings. *At level 5, the two rakes on the Hallowboomer's back are not aligned and one is slightly higher than the other one. *It takes $12,200 to buy and fully upgrade a Hallowboomer. *The Hallowboomer, Tweeter, Boss3, Necromancer Boss and the Snowman are the only entities in this game to wear top hats. **This makes the Hallowboomer the first tower ever to wear a top hat, the second being Tweeter. * The Hallowboomer is the third event tower, the first being Scarecrow, the second being Elf and the fourth being the Sleeter. * If the Hallowboomer is hit by the Void's screech or stomp, it will be stunned permanently, and it will still say, "Stunned: 7s" when inspecting the tower. * Around 35454 people got it. Update History * (10/23/2018) Tower added to Planet3arth's inventory in decals section. * (10/26/2018) Hallowboomer was added to the game. * (11/18/2018) Hallowboomer became unobtainable. Category:Towers Category:Event Category:Event Towers Category:Halloween 2018 Category:Splash Category:Fire